Battle Royale
by MacLee
Summary: DISCONTINUED Yaoi. Sasuke and Naruto, along with their other friends have been dragged into the Program.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First off, I hope I don't screw up this story, I've been reading a book, Battle Royale, hence the name and I wanted to get this idea out of my head. Um, if I have any mistakes it's because I have no beta. The story I am writing is alternated a little bit from the actual book.

**Disclaimer:** the only characters I own, is Yuri. Everyone else is beyond my reach.

**Warning:** Yaoi, don't like? Then read it and tell me you hate it in a review. SasNaru pairings, for those of you who like Sasuke x Naruto, and other pairings later on, maybe, although, if you have any that you would want to see in this story other than the usual, just let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 1: 42 Students Remaining**

'_I can't believe I'm back here again.'_

Sasuke Uchiha cursed under his breath as he scanned the surrounding area with his eyes. Behind him were a group of girls, Tenten's Group. It involved Tenten, Temari, Ino and Hinata. Four of the only girls he didn't mind knowing. To his left was where Shikamaru, Chouji and some others decided to sit. To his right were Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino.

And in front of him was another group of students, who he knew all too well. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Yuri, Hidan and Itachi, were all considered veterans, for having survived the Program for two years so far.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" he glanced over to his right again, Naruto was gesturing for him to come over. Prying his eyes away from the older students, he calmly walked over to his best friend. "Do you know what's going on?"

He didn't want to lie to his friend, but the question was would he believe him?

Of course he knew why they were here, it was because of the Program.(1)

Probably not.

So he lied.

"Not a clue."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "why aren't they telling us anything?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't like it here, and the last time was just as nerve wreaking.

Finally the double doors leading into the classroom were opened; a man with long black hair and pale skin walked in, beside him was another student, old enough to be at least a senior, his name, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Please, everyone, take a seat."

No one moved, except Sasuke, who just quietly sat down. Everyone just stared at the Uchiha, then one by one Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino slowly followed. As did the rest of the 42 students.

"My name is Orochimaru, this is my assistant, Kabuto, and he will be helping out. Now, there are 42 of you here, look around the room and see if you can find your friends," as they were told almost all of them waved to their friends, expect Sasuke, who knew better, "now say 'good-bye' because you'll most likely not see them again once this Program is over with."

Silence engulfed the room while Orochimaru just chuckled to himself, everyone knew about the Program, and it wasn't something you wanted to be apart of. He gestured for something that Kabuto was holding. A little white box was placed on Sasuke's desk. Similar boxes were also placed on the other 41 students' desks that were handed out by his other assistants.

"Now listen, in these boxes are headbands, each headband is one of three, find the other two people in your group and sit down with them."

The noise of wooden boxes opening and desks moving was what companied the chatting of students who were trying to find their groups.

"Yo, Sasuke which one did you get?" Naruto came rushing up to his best friend, showing off his blue headband. "I got blue."

"I have black."

Of course he would get black, it was the color only given out to those who are for a returning 'visit.'

The blonde tilted his head to the side, "how do you know? You haven't even opened the box."

"I just do. I think Sakura also has a blue headband." He teased. Naruto just hated being paired up with Sakura.

"I don't want to be suck with Sakura; I want you on my team."

Sasuke turned his head away so Naruto couldn't see the faint blush that spread across his face. "Too bad. You're suck with her. And Sai."

"How do you know?"

The Uchiha pointed in front of him, where Sakura and Sai were both talking to each other. "That's how." Naruto focused more and spotted a blue headband tied around Sai's forehead.

Right when Naruto was about to curse up a storm, Orochimaru slammed a ruler on the chalkboard. "Now, everyone, sit back down with your teams." Half of the room was divided, whites on one side and blues on another. It was different from last year.

After he had complete silence he continued, "Each of you not only received a headband of either white or blue, but also a symbol has been carved into the forehead protector. There should be four teams with the Hidden Leaf symbol, two no each side. Two Hidden Sands, two Hidden Clouds, four Hidden Rocks, and Two Hidden Sounds.

Sasuke decided to ignore whatever Orochimaru was saying, since he had already heard this same conversation before.

"I have a question!"

'_Oh god. Please don't let it be who I think it is.'_

Sasuke shifted his head slightly; he winced when he realized it was Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right? What is it?"

"Um, Sasuke doesn't have white or blue. And his forehead protector has a Hidden Leaf symbol, but it has a huge scratch line across it."

Sasuke turned wide-eyed, why did Naruto have to say that? It was none of his business.

"Ah, yes, Sasuke Uchiha, I assume you know where to go?" Orochimaru grinned as the Uchiha grabbed his headband and stood up. "They should be waiting were the first was taken care of."

Instead of looking Orochimaru in the eyes, Sasuke used his bangs to cover the grim look he had.

'_Soon they will be going through the same thing; none of them will be the same after the Program ends.'_

"Wait, Sasuke where the hell are you going?" his blonde friend grabbed his right arm with a death grip.

"Dobe let me go. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Sasuke tugged his arm to make Naruto let go, but no such luck.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Stop lying to my face!"

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion through Sasuke's eyes. Before he was able to retort, Kabuto had stepped in front of Orochimaru and pulled out a simple hand gun and aimed for Naruto's leg.

BLAMM!

His best friend let go of his arm as he stumbled forward at the sudden feeling of sheering pain rushing through his left leg.

"Uchiha! Either go now or you will be next." Kabuto's voice practically spat venom at the black haired teen.

He couldn't just leave Naruto there to bleed to death.

"Let me help him up, if I recall, Orochimaru," his obsidian eyes turned their attention to the pale man in the front, "you didn't like it when students got out of their seats without your permission."

After a moment of hesitation he nodded, "fine, but you should make it quick, or I will do it for you."

Sasuke knelt down next to the blonde, "listen, Naruto, just calm down otherwise you'll be killed. I should know, Akito did the same thing." He ripped of part of his white sleeve and tied it the best he could around the entry wound.

"W-Who's A-Akito?" Naruto's stuttering was worse than Hinata's, but he couldn't blame him.

"Later, right now, just listen," he swung Naruto's arm around his shoulders and tried to lift him up, "I have my cell phone turned on, I suggest you turn yours on vibrate, less you want people killing you left and right. Call me, I will explain later, but you should know, this is for your survival, Naruto, I also suggest that you don't treat it like a game." Once he half walked and half dragged Naruto to his seat, Sasuke let him take it from there.

Without any more words, Sasuke turned his back and walked out of the room. He had to meet up with the others, maybe he could ask them how they got through the fact that his friends were about to be killed. Again.(2)

Now it was Sakura's turn to burst, but was stopped short when Naruto tugged on her shirt tail, as if telling her to calm down. The pink haired girl did as she is told. Well, somewhat told to do.

All of the remaining 41 students sat there, stunned, as their peering eyes watched Sasuke walk away.

--------------- (SCENE CHANGE!)---------------

"Shouldn't he be here by now, Itachi?"

"Calm down, Kisame, he'll be here; Orochimaru will make sure of that."

"What the hell are we doing here again?"

"Because Orochimaru is a bastard."

"No doubt about that."

"Agreed."

The crisp air lashed at the faces of the veterans. All six of them awaited the arrival of the newest member, Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is so boring." A figure with long blonde hair stood up and stretched as he tried to amuse himself by killing small little bugs.

"Be quiet, Deidara, I have a headache."

Itachi gently placed a hand on the other's shoulder, as to not startle him, "just a little while longer, Yuri."

Yuri Kiriyama, a guy with long silvery white hair, which he always tied back, and the brightest aquamarine eyes he had ever seen. Itachi and Yuri used to play together when they were little considering they were half cousins.

"Whatever." Yuri sat cross legged on top of a huge boulder while most of the others were standing or leaning against a tree, like Sasori and Hidan.

Deidara sighed; he was getting tired of crushing bugs so he decided to start jugging explosives in his hands. So far, he was up to about ten without dropping any.

Actually, each of them had their own weapons to use during the Program. Itachi had his gun, Kisame with a knife, a long kitchen knife, Sasori with a Kusarigama, a chain containing a sickle like blade at one end, and Yuri with his senbons, while Hidan had his thin wires with blades attached.

A rustle came from the bushes behind Itachi, "you're late."

"I gave them some advice."

"That was a stupid move, Sasuke; you know Orochimaru will disapprove of this when he hears about it."

"He won't, I have my cell phone, so he can call." The younger Uchiha held it out in his palm.

"You don't get these rules yet, do you?" Itachi was getting impatient with his younger brother and everyone could tell.

Obsidian eyes stared into the same as his face actually turned to his brother when he spoke.

"He will find out, actually, we are supposed to tell him when something like this happens. You can't just go around and tell people about the Program, this is for them to figure out."

"I don't see why we can't do that, I mean you helped me out when it was my turn."

"And I don't regret it, you are alive and that's what I want, but, you will pay for it later."

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out, his brother was right, Orochimaru would punish him later for giving Naruto some advice.

"It will be either you, or Naruto."

All heads snapped to attention as the usually quiet Hidan spoke. His piercing violet eyes stared into Sasuke's.

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru will find another way to make you hurt other than just punishing you—"

"Hidan, enough," Yuri jumped off his boulder seat and walked over to Hidan, his hands folded behind his back neatly as he approached, "that's enough, Hidan, and it wasn't your fault." A head of silver hair was placed gently against Hidan's chest.

"It wasn't any of your faults." This time, it was Sasori who voiced his thoughts.

Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara looked fallen as they couldn't come to make eye contact with any of the others, especially with Yuri.

"Listen, I think they are ready to dispatch the students." Deidara said softly, his spirit still shot down from before.(3)

41 students remaining.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter one. Yuri is a character I made up.

(1)—the Program is a well, program set up by the authorities on an island; they are forced to kill each other to survive.

(2)—Sasuke had lost his friends to the Program before, the previous year, it wasn't with Naruto and the others. Sasuke and Naruto are rivals and best friends, have been for years, expect one year when Sasuke moved away. He came back in time for his sophomore year.

(3)—the previous year when Sasuke was first in the Program, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan separated from the other three and gave Sasuke some advice on how to survive it. Orochimaru found out and that's all I'm going to say.

Review if you think it's a good enough story for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am so sorry! I just screwed up the story! Zetsu isn't supposed to be in this story, he was meant for a different one. Hidan, which I hope is ok with you, will take the place of Zetsu, that's how it was first going to work. Wow! I just screwed up BIG TIME! I can't believe it! I'm really, really, really, really, sorry! Sakura is a bitch in this story, just because I felt like it. And Naruto hates her with a passion. If they are a little OOC then forgive me. I just replaced chapter 1 so it will be correct with the rest of the story now. I don't know how Hidan acts, so don't mind the fact that he will be a little OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Crossing out Zetsu, I don't own anyone but Yuri.

* * *

**Chapter 2: 41 Students Remaining**

Orochimaru scanned the rest of the students, especially Naruto Uzumaki. "Now, you will all get into the groups with the same symbol as you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all stood in one corner while their other friends all got into their own teams. Blue eyes glanced at the other groups, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were the other blue Hidden Leaf team, while Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee were one of the whites, along with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi.

"I can't believe that Sasuke just left." Naruto mused to himself.

"Shut up, Naruto, you drove him away and you know it." Sakura scowled at her other teammate, and gave a sweet smile to Sai.

'_Stupid Sakura, if anything, she was the one who drove him away.'_ Naruto returned the scowl with equal force. Everyone knew just how much he hated Sakura, not for only going after Sasuke but doing that when she already has a boyfriend of her own. Stupid Sakura for going after _his_ Sasuke, stupid Sai for being ok with it.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets, only to feel something smooth, slowly taking it out; he realized that it was his cell phone. That's when his brain clicked.

Sasuke could help them!

He said that he would.

But before he could try, Kabuto just had to start talking.

"Listen up, you will each be called off by name and number, when you are come up to the front, if you take too long, you will be shot." His voice was calm and stern.

Great. Just what they needed more pressure.

"One more thing, you don't necessarily have to stay in you teams, you can go off and started by yourself. Though, you will have to kill them sooner or later. And, if you leave, you can always go back to your teams, none other." The white haired senior smirked as several faces paled.

"So, let's begin. Team Eight: Hinata Hyuuga (female student No. 13), Kiba Inuzuka (male student No. 21), and Shino Aburame (male student No. 20)." Kabuto waited for each of them while they walked up to the front, where a line of guards had been stationed.

"You will each receive a duffle bag; in each bag is food, water, a randomly selected weapon, um what else? Oh, a map, compass and for those of you who don't have one a watch will also be in there. When your team is called or when you and your teammates are called, you will each grab one of the duffle bags in that pile over there."

After marking something on his clipboard, he motioned for Team Eight to each take a bag and head out the door.

"Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka (female student No. 11), Shikamaru Nara (male student No. 5), and Chouji Akimichi (male student No. 6)." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood up and walked to the front, grabbed a bag and headed out the door. She was followed by two other boys.

"Team Nine: Neji Hyuuga (male student No. 10), Tenten (female student No. 12), and Rock Lee (male student No. 8)."

Soon all the teams were sent out only two remained, "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki (male student No. 3), Sakura Haruno (female student No. 1) and Sai (male student No. 4). And Team Six: Gaara Sabaku (male student No. 2), Temari (female student No. 9) and Kankuro (male student No. 1)."

The other two teams headed out the door with Naruto and Gaara in the lead. Once they were outside, the two looked at each other. Gaara only saying something with a small nod, leaving Naruto and his team in the dark.

Immediately the blonde grabbed his cell phone and began dialing Sasuke's number.

Deidara nodded to himself and glanced at the other members of Akatsuki.

Akatsuki. The name everyone wanted when they are first entered into the Program, it means that you have survived the Program and came out a winner.

"They have been dispatched, it's time."

"Fine, then let's go, and Sasuke, you better be ready." Itachi's eyes turned bloody red in the light of the moon, as he stared in Sasuke's direction.

All the younger Uchiha could do was nod.

"Yuri, Sasori, both of you will track the first four teams, while Kisame and I go after the last five teams. Sasuke, you will follow Hidan and Deidara and see how it's done. I don't want any screw ups."

Kisame stood by Itachi as they got ready to leave the meeting spot. It was time to start eliminating the unsuspecting students.

"And the other teams?" Yuri held a senbon needle between his fingers as he twirled it around.

"Leave them for now; if everything goes well, then we will officially start."

Hidan lead Deidara away, as he began a conversation with Sasuke, to the northeast. Itachi and Kisame went to the southwest. And Sasori along with Yuri went south.

--------------(With Hidan and Deidara)-------------

"Deidara, what's up with Hidan and Itachi? They seemed pretty on edge earlier." Sasuke whispered as he was a little farther behind Hidan than Deidara was.

"Nothing, it was just something that happened a while ago, yeah." He gave the best fake smile he could.

"It happened about a year ago didn't it? That's what Itachi was saying."

"Like I said, it's nothing, yeah."

"Liar. Deidara you have to tell me what happened. I mean if I'm distracted then I could screw this whole thing up right?"

The blonde Akatsuki member froze in his tracks.

_Bingo!_

"You really want to know, yeah?"

"Yeah—I mean yes." Sasuke didn't want the older student to think he was making fun of him. Even though it was pretty funny sometimes.

Greenish blue eyes smiled as the owner of them turned to face Sasuke. "Unfortunately, that's not for me to say, yeah. It's between, Sasori, Yuri and Kisame, yeah."

"Besides, right now we have other things to worry about, I think Hidan just spotted one of the teams, yeah." He noted as the taller man stopped in front of them.

"Come here, Sasuke." Hidan stood off to the side, so Sasuke could take a closer look.

And that's where things took a turn for the worst. Who was standing only feet away from him and two others, and arguing with his teammate? That's right! It wasn't Naruto, but Sakura. And Naruto along with Sai.

"Naruto, why the hell are you trying to call someone now?" Sakura was screaming in the blonde's ear, trying to grab his attention.

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"I will not shut up! You are going to tell me what you are doing!"

"No, now shut up!"

Hidan sighed, "I hope they know that in about ten seconds someone else is going to find them."

"For sure, yeah? We learned the hard way, yeah?"

"Wait, did Sakura just say Naruto was trying to call someone?"

"Who?"

"Sakura, the one with pink hair."

"I think so, yeah."

Sasuke went wide eyed as he swore, "Ah shit!" but since they were hiding, he could only whisper as he tried to yell.

"What?" Hidan slapped a hand over his mouth before another word could escape.

The only sound was the Uchiha trying to say something but only coming out in mumbles.

"Hidan, let him speak, yeah."

"Naruto was going to call me, I told him to."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Are you kidding, yeah? You can't tell anyone what happens in the Program, we learned that the hard way, yeah!" Deidara began rambling when the thought of what happened last time flash all at once in his mind.

"Deidara, shut up, otherwise you're going to say something you'll regret." Hidan kept an eye on the three students as he slapped Deidara to make him shut up. "Sasuke, is your cell phone turned off?"

"No, I haven't—"

"Turn it off now. If they see us Orochimaru isn't going to be too happy about it."

Before he could reply, his ring tone started, _Animal I Have Become_ by _Three Days Grace_. Unfortunately, it was just loud enough for Naruto to pick up on it.

"Damn it! Sasuke turn it off!" Hidan demanded, his voice no more above a harsh whisper.

"I'm trying!"

"Their coming, yeah!" Deidara shouted, which earned him a good smack in the head from Hidan.

"Let's go, come on Sasuke!" Hidan tugged on his arm to make him move.

"Shit, Hidan, we can't go anywhere without them seeing us, yeah."

"Then smoke 'em, Deidara."

"Smoke 'em? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke was all for getting away but that didn't mean they had to hurt his best friend.

"Relax, its Deidara's talent."

While the blonde was trying to think of the best way to 'smoke 'em' as Hidan called it, he was going crazy from Sasuke's ring tone.

"Damn it, turn that off yeah!"

"I can't, not unless I answer the call."

"Fuck that, give me to damn phone!" Hidan just snatched it away before Sasuke could protest.

"Stand back, yeah. Hidan get's a little testy when he's annoyed, yeah."

"Die you damned phone! Die!"

The taller person of the group, threw the black cell phone onto the ground and crushed it with the force of his foot. Smashing it into tiny little pieces.

"My cell phone! What the hell is his problem!"

"Shut up, the both of you, yeah! Your blonde friend is coming this way, yeah."

"Then, we get rid of them."

"But what will Itachi say, yeah?"

"We tell him that we ran into a slight bump in the road." He grinned as he reached into his back pocket and pulled something thin as he tightened it around his fists.

* * *

**Chapter two! Please tell me if it sucked, because I would like to know. If there are mistakes blame it on the fact that I don't have the attention span to reread it. Review if you would like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok something I may have not mentioned, even though they are using normal weapons, sort of, they are still able to move as fast as they would be shinobi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But I do own a dog, camera and many other things

**Warning: **Yaoi. That's all I have to say.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: 41 Students are a Pain in the Ass!**

'_At this rate, they're going to find out about Akatsuki.'_

Sasuke thought of a way to get them out of this, with Hidan close to jumping out of the bushes with wire in hand, anything would be better than letting the other two do something else. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He sprang into a full out run and headed for his best friend.

"What the hell does he think he's doin'?" Hidan went berserk, chasing after Sasuke.

"Hold on, Hidan, wait up yeah?" Deidara close on his trail.

'_I can't believe I'm about to betray my brother and all of the other Akatsuki people!'_ everything in Sasuke's mind screamed at him to stop but unfortunately his heart told him to try and save his best friend.

"Yo, Sasuke—where the hell are we going?" Naruto exclaimed as he was dragged away by Sasuke.

"Never mind that now, dobe, Sakura, Sai follow me!" he lead them far away from the two 'strangers' as Sakura had labeled them.

'_They are so going to kick my ass for this.' _His mind was racing as he put all he had into this chase, as Sasuke ran farther and farther from view, Hidan halted to a stop, causing Deidara to run into him.

"Ow, what the hell, yeah?" the blonde covered his nose as he stood back up.

"We report back to Itachi, he has to know that Sasuke is still attached."

Hidan ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed, it wasn't going to be easy to tell Itachi.

"Are you sure we should tell him, yeah?"

"Yeah, because if we don't come back with a Sasuke an Itachi is going to be pissed, so let's get going." He motioned for Deidara to follow him as they made their way back to the meeting spot.

------------(Moving on to Yuri and Sasori)------------

"Should we head back now?"

"Not yet, Itachi wants us to find four teams, we've only found three." Sasori leaned back against a tree, he let his Kusarigama fall silently to the ground as he tried to wipe the dried blood from his face.

"Then we should at least wash the blood off." He gestured to a nearby river.

Yuri knelt down by the river's edge and untied his hair, causing many senbon needles to fall out. How else was he supposed to carry around so many senbons?

"I still don't understand how you can have the patients to retie every one of those back into your hair after you take them out." Sasori kneeled beside Yuri and dipped his hand into the cold water.

Yuri shrugged, "I'm not too sure myself, but it pays off to have usual colored hair." He started to wash the traces of blood that had stuck to his silvery hair.

"I'm going to find some bottles to bring water in. It's been a few hours so the others should be thirsty by now." Sasori back tracked to the places where bodies laid, motionless.

A couple of minutes passed, and Sasori still hadn't returned. The river wasn't that far away from the clearing where they purposely moved the bodies for everyone to see. Hoping it would draw out more teams. Which it did.

Yuri sat against a tree, not far from the river, his senbon needles were laying on the ground next to him. he was combing the silver hair with his pale, slender fingers. Even if it helped when hiding senbons from plain view, it was one of the worst hair colors to have in a forest. He finished retying the needles back into his hair when a snapped twig caught his attention.

Aquamarine eyes darted to his right, one hand hovered over a lone steel needle, ready to throw it if necessary.

"Who's there?" when no one answered he launched the senbon needle. It landed in a tree right next to Sasori's face.

"Sorry, Yuri, it's just me."

Yuri let out a soft sigh and sat back down, Sasori slowly lowered his body as not to startle his partner again.

"So, what took you so long? didn't know it was that hard to find bottles for water."

"It's not, or it shouldn't be, but I think someone moved the bodies."

"You're joking? Who would remove dead bodies?"

"We did."

"So what? Like that matters anyways."

"I guess it doesn't."

The redhead was too busy filling the empty bottles with river water to worry about the surrounding noises. But something caught Yuri's attention once again. Instead of saying anything, he stood up abruptly, but stayed against the tree. To make it seem like nothing happened, he started a fake conversation.

"Sasori?"

"What?"

Sasori raised his head to face Yuri, but instead his eyes were fixed on three senbon needles in the other's hands. He nodded in understanding before standing up.

"I think we can head back now."

"Then let's go, we still have to report to him."

They headed up river, close to where Sasori left his weapon.

In the distance three figures scattered to surround the supposed clueless killers. (That sounded so weird when I read that out loud.)

"Tenten!"

One of the 'unknown' persons, jumped from a branch, right above Yuri. He returned the kind gesture by stepping back and swinging his leg around until it connected with Tenten's stomach. The brunette collided with a tree once Yuri sent her flying. To make her already present pain more horrible, Yuri lifted his foot and brought it down hard on her shoulder. He backed away slowly, waiting for her to just try and stand.

"Who are you?" Sasori placed a hand on the other's shoulder to keep him from doing anything else.

Tenten wiped a tiny trickle of blood from her mouth, using the tree trunk for support, she carefully inched her way to standing on two legs again. "Only once you tell me who you are." She held a smug look on her face, like she had the upper hand, this only caused Yuri to become more enraged.

"What would that matter to you? Once we kill you and all, I see no point in telling." Now Sasori was the one with the smug look.

"You won't kill me."

"And why not?"

"Because then my teammates would rat you out to the others."

Yuri's ears perked up as those words left Tenten's lips. His smirk was visible to even the other two who were farther away. "Sasori?"

"It's your specialty. Your weapons are made for this."

After getting Sasori's approval he stepped forward, senbon needles in hand. One by one, Yuri flung each senbon he held at Tenten, one in each of her hands and one in each of her legs. He held two more in his hands. He went close to Tenten's face and slowly dragged the sharpened end of the senbon across her forehead. Writing small words on her face, carefully torturing her, without helping her escape the pain.

"Are you sure you won't tell?" Sasori smirked widen, if possible, as Yuri continued to spill blood on the ground.

"No." Tenten's breathing turned ragged. More blood dripped from the gashes on her once flawless skin.

Yuri stepped back and tilted his head, mocking Tenten as he did so, "I think we can end this."

"Why?"

"Even if we don't get a name, they will come back to see how their dear friend is doing."

"That's true, if they are as good of friends as you say they are, of course coming back for you would be an option. Oh, don't worry, we'll be long gone by then." Sasori tapped Yuri's shoulder and pointed north.

The crunching of leaves sounded a few feet away, two figures were ready to jump out from hiding and aid their friend.

"But, before we go." Silver hair whirled around and released three more senbons, aimed for her neck.

Tenten cried out in pain, her head became limp as her mind went blank. Unknown tears silently fell, as the salty taste mixed with the metallic leftover from her bleeding lips.

"Let's see how she'll like it when her friends are the ones to cause her death."

Yuri helped Sasori grab the water and his Kusarigama, before finally leaving.

After what seemed like hours, Neji and Lee finally came out from hiding. Racing towards Tenten to see if she was still alive.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Lee shouted as he leaped next to her. His wide with shock as he saw what became of his teammate and friend.

Her head hung low, blood poured out from each wound, surely causing her death. And there, on her forehead, in neat small handwriting, was the message Yuri had left them and everyone else.

_You could have saved her if you were quicker._

_So go ahead and tell everyone that we are out to get you._

_Soon we will let you depart from this pathetic life._

-------------(Moving back to Akatsuki)------------

Itachi and Kisame had already arrived at the meeting spot. And they were impatient.

"How can it take so long to identify four freakin teams?" Kisame paced back and forth muttering something about how heads will roll.

"Someone's coming, Kisame hide." Itachi pointed to one of the branches above them.

"Sasuke, where the hell are you taking us?" The older Uchiha relaxed a bit.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Sasuke's trying to help us!" Sakura squealed and hugged his arm.

"Let go of Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Make me you moron!"

"Fine!" Without warning Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground, only to take Sasuke with them.

"Naruto, knock it off. And be quiet."

"Sasuke-teme, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't want you around him." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Sakura, shut up!" Sasuke's harsh tone got everyone's attention.

Just as Sasuke got some silence, Deidara ran into the small clearing yelling, "are you insane, yeah? Do you have any idea how badly Itachi is going to kick your ass, yeah?"

"That's only when he gets back." Hidan was right behind Deidara as he stepped into the meeting spot.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Sasori, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he was tossed a bottle of water. Same for Hidan and Sasuke.

"So, why do we have three unexpected guests?" the redhead glared at Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Sasuke invited them, yeah."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"For the same reason, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan did." Yuri stood beneath the tree branches in which Itachi was relaxing in.

"Makes some sense, yeah."

"We'll just have to wait until Itachi comes back." Hidan leaned against a tree as he stretched.

"He already is here, same with Kisame." Everyone stared at Yuri who held up two bottles of water to what appeared to be no one, until a hand reached down.

"Thanks, Yuri." Kisame grabbed both of them and handed one to Itachi.

"I can't imagine on why you would keep doing this, Sasuke." Crimson eyes shot a glance at the younger Uchiha. "Oh, Yuri, where are you going?"

"To see if I can find one of my senbon needles, I had 52 now I only have 51." Without another word, he pushed his way through the thick bushes and left the others to talk and argue.

"Sasori, did something happen?"

"We found four teams, but we had to silence two of them, and then we eliminated one from a different team."

"And you're sure no one followed you?"

"I didn't notice anything and Yuri didn't hear anything."

Itachi jumped down from the tree branch, "I'm gonna to go find him, it wouldn't be too hard to spot his hair color a mile away in a dark forest."

**34 students remaining.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Review if you want.**


End file.
